witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Brant Barrows
Brant Barrows is an NYPD detective, appearing in Witchblade comics series. Biography Meeting Alex Barrows was present when his partner, Victoria Roseland listen to Alex Underwood's testimony regarding Blake Groves death. Outside the interrogation room, Roseland orders Barrows to take Alex down the street and make sure she goes home. As Barrows takes Alex out of the room, she notices, that his boots leave the same footprints seen at the club. She then tells her to stay away from her, when she sees the same strange tattoo on his neck. Barrows tells her, that Debbie isn't the only one they can get. He then shows the footage of Mr. Underwood walking home. After seeing this, Alex tells Barrows, that although she doesn't know what that mark means, but if he hurts her loved ones, there will be no place on this Earth he can hide from her. Hearing, that Alex can see his mark, scares Barrows and he proceeds to run away. New Shipment Few days later, Detective Barrows met with a mobster, Frank Leonetti. Frank expresses his displeasure with the girls, Barrows has given him as they are all drug addicts. He then warns Barrows, that he better give him a raise, otherwise his guy at the port forgets to be on duty and law enforcements find out that his containers are filled with hookers instead of stereos. Barrows then proceeds to take Frank's drink from his hands and tells him not to threaten them, unless he wants to end up like his buddy Blake Groves. Frank is confused as he heard that his wife killed him, but Barrows tells him that it wasn't the wife who killed him. Barrows then goes Crown Heights in Brooklyn, bringing a new shipment of girls to Frank. Leonetti with his guards, watch as Barrows brings a new shipment of women. As Barrows gets out of the truck, he asks if Leonetti didn't bring any additional backup. Leonetti questions him, why would he need backup to wrangle five hookers on drugs. When one of his men open the truck, he's immediately shot. Barrows, accompanied by his colleague, open fire on Leonetti. During the ensuing firefight, Leonetti and his men are killed. Having been wounded, Barrows colleague asks him to call the ambulance. Barrows instead shoots him, saying that there can't be no witnesses. He then approaches the truck, preparing to kill the women inside. Seeing this, Alex jumps into action. Enveloped in the Witchblade armor, Alex jumps in front of the women and catches the bullet from Barrows gun with her bare hand. Alex then tells him, that this city is not there's anymore. She then tells that every last one with Barrows mark, must leave the city as their time in her city is up. Kidnapping Ash Soon after, Alex frees wife girls from the Legion's trafficking ring, possessed by Legion, Barrows kidnaps Ash. Moments before being taken, he sends a message to Alex with a word "LOFT" written in it. After Alex comes to Ash's loft, she receives a video call from unknown number. When Alex accepts the call, she sees Ash beaten up and tied to a chair. The demon, now inhabiting Detective Barrows body, warns Alex, that this time he went after a hard target, but next time, it could be Debbie or her dad. Ash then tells Alex to not listen to the demon and don't try to come for him. The demon then proceeds to punch Ash and tells Alex to come alone and give up herself and then maybe it will consider sparing her friends. As the demon ends the call, it tries to understand where Ash got his training. After few guesses, the demon figures, that Ash is an MI-6 agent and asks him what is he doing here in New York. Ash refuses to explain, telling him instead to come closer. The demon then mocks Ash, saying that it will enjoy telling Alex, that he lied to her about himself. Ash tells him, that demon is a fool if it believes it and it gone too long unchecked in this city to realize that you just picked a fight it can't win. At the Brighton Beach, Alex decides to not wait for SWAT, much to Roseland's objections. Inside the restaurant, she finds Ash and Barrows. She then tells the demon to talk with her directly. The demon then reveals his true form as Frank Leonetti, which confuses Barrows as he remembers killing him. The demon explains, that through Frank, it was able to pull the strings from the shadows. Alex then mocks the demon and confronts it in her mind. After a tough fight, Alex manages to kill Legion. Roseland then comes into the restaurant and arrests Barrows, as his tattoo disappears. Aftermath For his illegal activities, Barrows was convicted and sent to a psych ward at Rikers. Personality Barrows is a ruthless opportunist, who is willing even his own colleagues to cover his tracks. When one of his colleagues, which aided him in the attack on Frank Leonetti, gets injured, instead of calling for help, Barrows proceeds to kill, saying that there can't be no witnesses. He often uses his stature as a detective to threaten others in order to make them do what he wants. Also, Barrows likes to take credit for things he hasn't done, like killing Blake Groves, to look more menacing. Gallery Legion97.jpg|Barrows confronting Alex. Legion95.jpg|Barrows attacking Frank Leonetti. Legion98.jpg|Barrows killing his wounded colleague. Legion47.jpg|Barrows calling Alex. Legion71.jpg|Barrows having kidnapped Ash. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Witchblade (2017) Characters